Saiyan Booty Call
by Goku's Girl4
Summary: Well, what do you think it's about? It's funny. If you're of age, check it out.


Bulma had put Trunks down and he'd been asleep for about an half hour

Rated R for adult situations. Kids scamper off.

No, unfortunately I only admire Bulma and Vegeta. I don't own 'em

**Saiyan Booty Call**

Bulma had put Trunks down and he'd been asleep for about an half hour. The house was very quiet and peaceful.

"Ahh", Bulma thought, "finally some time for me." 

She padded out to the kitchen and made herself a pot of lemon tea. 

Placing some ginger cookies on a tray, she went into the living room. 

She settled into her favorite chair with her old afghan and the new issue of "Popular Robotics". Flipping to the article on biorhythmic brain circuits, she sighed "Perfect." After reading about two paragraphs and eating one cookie, the phone rang. "Rats!" she huffed. 

Getting up, she tossed the magazine on the chair. 

She grabbed the remote phone and answered, "Yes!" somewhat irritably. 

"Woman! You're awake!" 

"Of course I'm awake. It's only 10:30. Why are you calling Vegeta?"

For a moment her heart stopped. Maybe he was hurt and needed her help.

She heard laughter in the background. Her brows drew down. She was starting to not like this. There was a loud "crack" which took her a split second to realize that someone was breaking the rack on a pool table. 

"Well..." 

"Where are you?" 

"It doesn't matter. I'm coming over now." 

"Have you been drinking?" 

He hung up. 

"That-oo!" She stomped her bare foot into the carpet. There's nothing to do now but wait, she thought. Locking the doors was useless. When the Prince of all Saiyans wants to come over, there's no keeping him out.

Bulma dumped the pot of tea into the sink. She decided to not change her clothes. Why should she? HE was interrupting her night after all. Plopping down into the kitchen chair, she rested her chin in her palm. 

Inevitably, she heard him arrive. She expected to hear him turning the knob and walk right in. Instead she heard a knock. "That's funny" she thought. "Maybe someone else is here." 

Bulma got up and crossed the living room. When she opened the door, Vegeta was there leaning casually on the doorframe. 

" 'lo, Woman." 

She nodded. "What is it, Vegeta? Why did you come over here so late?" 

He gestured, sort of flailing with one hand. 

"Well...you know...I-" 

She smelled whiskey coming off of him in waves. It pissed her off. He was drunk! "You've been drinking!" 

It also kind of turned her on. This was a Vegeta she'd never seen before.

"Well, can I come in or what?" He asked leaning towards her and ignoring her statement about his state of being. He was beginning to leer at her.

She simply stepped back two steps to allow him to pass.

"Nice outfit" he sneered as he swayed past her. He indicated her pink cloud pajama bottoms and white ribbed tank with Hello Kitty! perched between her breasts. 

"Look! I'm not going to let you in here just so you can insult me and my fashion taste -" Vegeta cut her off by grabbing her wrist and pulling her into him. 

"No Baka. I mean *nice outfit*" He sank his nose into her hair. 

Bulma didn't want to admit it, but his grabbing her was definitely exciting. If he thought he could come over smashed and be the big, tough guy in control, he had another thought coming! He was nipping her neck and she kept moving backward until they were level with the sofa.

Vegeta was making low, growly noises in his throat as he proceeded to her earlobe. She wrapped both hands around his massive right arm and shoved as hard as she could, throwing the unbalanced Prince onto the sofa. He looked surprised but hungry!

"You have alotta nerve, Mister." She kneeled across his lap, trapping his thighs with her own. "You think you can call me up when you're drunk and just show up whenever?"

Vegeta was starting to look a little startled. What had he started here?

Bulma felt his chest, running her hands under his Hawaiian shirt. No doubt he'd gotten it from some thrift store or something. His eyes sort of rolled back into his head and he chose not to answer, as if he could.

She began to run her tongue up and down his neck, from behind his earlobe to the apex at his chest. "You don't think I know what a booty call is?"

His eyes got wide. He had no idea what she'd just said but he knew he'd made some kind of stupid male mistake. Vegeta knew he'd pay…it was just a matter of when.

He opened his mouth then closed it. He had no idea what to say.

Bulma knew what do though. She trapped his head between her hands and gave him the most thorough kiss she was sure he'd ever had. He responded immediately and tried to pull her down onto the couch.

She stood up on her knees. "Nuh-uh!" and she pushed him back into the cushions. They both knew he could overpower her in a second but he chose not to. Somehow, this being controlled thing was working out quite nicely. Here was a side to his sometimes-mate he'd never seen. And he'd like to see it so more.

Bulma was making herself busy, unbuttoning the god-awful looking shirt to reveal his perfect, muscular chest. She rubbed her cheek across it, feeling the sinew, irony-muscle and smelling his musty smell. He'd definitely been in a bar. Vegeta shut his eyes tightly. What was happening here?

She bent down further and explored his navel with her tongue, teasing the little path of hairs that led up to it. It was all Vegeta could do to not moan out loud. She was testing him, seeing how much he could take before admitting defeat. He'd be damned if he gave her the satisfaction of hearing how satisfying all this was.

"You know Woman, if you're that hungry, I'm sure we could find something for you to eat."

Bulma immediately lifted her head.

"No, I'm not hungry."

She knew this would infuriate him. She waited to see what he'd do.

He sat up, trying to get up from the couch. Bulma lifted herself up and dropped back down on him, causing him to plop backwards again.

"You can stay there. That's fine."

She bent and kissed his mouth again, turning the hapless prince into a puddle before her very eyes. She'd have to remember that whiskey once in awhile softened his eyes and let his need surface.

It was turning way too sweet so she moved to his side and swirled her tongue in his ear. It happened too fast and Vegeta had no control. He moaned out, "Oh, you…"

Bulma smiled from ear to ear. Gotcha.

She lifted the tank over her head. This was getting interesting. Very interesting.

Vegeta's eyes drank in the sight of her. It had been a long time since they'd been together and though he'd never admit it…she was beautiful to him. His hands reached up to touch her and she caught them and guided them home. She kept her hands laid over his while he enjoyed the feel of her underneath his own.

She took his hands and put them down again. He looked disappointed but said nothing. He was starting to get the game now. If he was patient, he'd get what he wanted anyway. Bulma sensed him relaxing and decided to let him off the hook. Besides, he was so cute inebriated and tousled.

It was time to get serious about this. The rest of the clothing came off fairly quickly. She wouldn't let Vegeta help at all. Then she got astride him and moved very slowly.

"Unnhh…Bul-" She covered his lips with her two fingers. She kept moving and watching his face.At first he looked surprised but then his brows relaxed and he really began to enjoy it. She didn't think that anyone else on any planet had seen that look on his face, the one where pleasure erased all the lines that told stories of loss, battle, disappointment and jealousy. 

She kept moving until he couldn't hold it in anymore and gave in to her. He called out a strained shout as he finished.

It was a glorious victory she'd savor for a long time.

When he opened his eyes, she smiled at him and said, "I made you like it. Next time, I'll call you."


End file.
